


Too Much, Too Little

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Biting, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Content, Spanking, Subdrop, crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: A gift for the ever lovely blakesparkles <3 who adores this ship with a fiery passion and has easily gotten me hooked onto it as well





	Too Much, Too Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



> A gift for the ever lovely blakesparkles <3 who adores this ship with a fiery passion and has easily gotten me hooked onto it as well

Anti loved pain.

He loved it just about as much as any other masochist. How it lit up every single one of his nerves in a searing fire. How it made his heart race and his blood sing with excitement. Whenever he and Jack fooled around in the bedroom, pain was always used and always there. With Anti causing it, or Jack issuing it. Some nights it would be Jack on his stomach, with Anti tormenting and teasing the Irishman with bursts of pain. Jack never did last long though. Many times the Irishman had to use his safe word before the scene was over. Sometimes, on days where he was harboring a bit too much of pent of energy, he'd be strong enough to finish a scene, and Anti would praise him endlessly afterwards.

Other nights, it would be Anti at Jack's mercy. And oh how Anti loved it.

He loved feeling the sudden sharp bite of that crop against his ass. How it would strike his back, his shoulders, his sensitive thighs. He loved how Jack would desperately grip his wrists as he fucked him, leaving behind bruises that wouldn't fade for weeks. Jack knew that Anti loved pain, so the Irishman did his best to provide that stinging pleasure to him every time. It was incredibly addicting. And Anti never saw himself growing tired of it.

Until one night, Jack decided to set the bar even higher.

They had started off with a usual scene. Jack taking the reins and Anti eagerly slipping into his submissive role. It had led to Anti lying on his back, with his wrists restrained by heavy metal cuffs attached to the headboard of the bed, and his ankles being held hostage by a spreader bar, leaving his legs wide open. He had also been blindfolded. An unexpected move on Jack's part, but nonetheless exciting for Anti. He had been stuck in this position for awhile now. Jack was using one of their gnarliest crops. It was adorned with small bristles that painfully scratched the skin each time upon impact, and Anti easily cried out each time it came in contact with his already irritated skin.

“AH! FUCK!”

“Damn, you just love being a loudmouth, don't you, you masochistic whore?”

Anti tried to catch his breath, another yelp being forced out of him as the crop repeatedly struck against his thighs and his hips. Jack certainly wasn't letting up this time tonight.

“The ballgag was tempting, but you know how much I love hearing you cry out to me. Such a wonderful sound to my ears.” Jack paused in his ministrations, leaning down further onto the bed and in between Anti's legs. Anti got no warning when he felt Jack's teeth sink deep into the quivering flesh of his left thigh. He nearly screamed, very sure that Jack had broken the skin.

This wasn't the first bite though. The inside of Anti's thighs were littered with colorful bites. Many bruising severely while others had already been bleeding.

There was another bite. And then another. Followed by more and more whipping. Each strike coming down harder than the previous one. The pain was constant, shifting from bearable to almost...intolerable. Anti had practically been getting high off it earlier. But with each bite the Irishman gave, with each strike he brought down onto the abused skin, it dawned on Anti that maybe this was enough.

Maybe he had finally reached his limit. Sure he could take a lot more pain than Jack, which he took much pride in, but his brain now seemed to be sending him signals that this was starting to prove to be too much. The burning in his veins was nearly suffocating him. His erection was trying to stay up, despite having already cum twice earlier. Jack bit down onto his hip. Hard. And before Anti could stop his foolish mouth, he sputtered out “KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! FUCK! STOP! KNIFE!”

As soon as the safeword had been spoken, Jack immediately stopped. “Shit, s-sorry! Are you okay?”

Anti wanted to open his mouth to say 'yes'. To reassure Jack that he was fine and just needed a quick breather. Instead his mouth was gaped open like a fish, trying hard to find breaths that he hadn't even realized he'd lost in all of the screaming he had done. His heart was pounding relentlessly, causing his chest to ache.

“Anti? Are you okay?” Jack asked again, pulling off the blindfold and gently holding Anti's face, having the demon look directly at him.

Something inside of Anti seemed to have shifted. He stared back at Jack, just now noticing that the pain was gone. It was fucking gone. His thoughts began to grow confused. Suddenly everything felt more...real. The haze he had been floating in seemed to have been sucked away. Jack watched as Anti's multi-colored eyes widened in realization. He could feel the demon beginning to shake.

Jack quickly acted.

“Hey hey hey, ssshhh, easy now, I've got you,” the Irishman held Anti close, keeping him focused on his face.

“...L-Let me go. Let me go now. Please.”

It was an absolute rarity to hear Anti use manners like this. All the more that it worried Jack. He climbed off of Anti, unlocking the cuffs around his wrists and freeing his ankles from the spreader bar. Anti immediately curled in on himself, hands gripping his head as he trembled.

“Hey, c'mere. It's gonna be okay. You're alright.” Jack gently gathered Anti into his arms. He held the demon close to his chest, letting Anti's ear rest against it so he could hear the steady thrumming of his heart. Jack had never felt Anti shake this much after a scene. Had never heard him sound so scared, so vulnerable.

It soon occurred to him that Anti was possibly experiencing a sub-drop. He'd never really gone through them whenever they did a scene. Usually Jack was the one to experience them. But there was a first time for everything, he guessed. Jack looked down, seeing the mess he had made of Anti's thighs and hips. He shifted his weight, tightening his grip just a bit.

“...I'm gonna pick you up now, okay?” he spoke, not wanting to freak Anti out further. The demon said nothing in reply. Jack took that as a cue to proceed. Making sure he had a decent grip, Jack hefted Anti to their bathroom. With absolute care, he set the demon down into the empty tub. “I'm turning on the water now...” Jack reached for the handle and twisted it. Water was quick to gush out from the spout, but the sound inevitably spooked Anti. Like a fearful cat, he violently jerked and tried to dart out of the tub. Jack was ready for it, immediately grabbing hold of Anti, not too roughly, and keeping him in the tub. “Hey hey hey! It's okay, Anti! It's alright. It's just the water. You're okay, Anti. You're okay.”

Anti was breathing hard, curled up as close as he could get to Jack, and shaking horribly. Jack gently cooed to him, stroking his hair and rubbing his arm, trying to calm the demon's racing heart. He held Anti in that secure embrace as the tub slowly filled with warm water, frowning only a bit when the water touched the fresh wounds on the demon's hips and thighs, causing Anti to hiss and tremble. Eventually the tub was filled and the water was shut off, leaving the two of them in silence once more. They said not a word to each other, as Jack began to slowly clean Anti's battered body. He took extra care around the angry bruises and bites he had left behind on the demon's pale skin, using a soft sponge with gentle soap. All the while he kept his eye on Anti. The demon was very quiet. His shaking seemed to have stopped, but his silence was more worrying to Jack. Jack stopped in his scrubbing, holding the side of Anti's face and having him face him.

“...Anti? How're you feeling?” Jack asked.

Anti looked back but...his eyes didn't really seem to be focusing on the other. They were spacey; like he was sitting in a haze. Jack sighed. Whatever headspace Anti seemed to be currently in, it was preventing him from properly taking in the aftercare. Jack stood up, and removed himself of his own clothes. Anti merely stared straight ahead. 

Jack carefully stepped into the tub behind Anti, letting his arms carefully wrap around the demon's waist and pulling him to rest against his chest. At this, Anti startled, like he had just been woken up from a nap.

“J-Jack? Jack?!”

“Sssshhh ssshhhh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm right here with you,” Jack reassured, resting his chin on Anti's shoulder. “I'm not going anywhere.” He could feel the tension slowly starting to leave Anti, could feel the demon's breathing beginning to slow and his panicking heart calming down.

“...Sorry.”

Jack perked up. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I don't know. I just...blanked out,” Anti replied, sounding unsure of his words.

“What are you feeling right now?” the Irishman questioned; his hands gently rubbing at Anti's stomach.

“Light, but also...really heavy? Like, everything's in slow motion. Is...something wrong with me?”

“No no no,” Jack gently hushed the demon. “Nothing's wrong with you, and you haven't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually.”

“...Did I do good?”

“Yes, Anti. You did more than good.” Jack smiled against the back of Anti's neck, giving him a soft kiss. “So much more...”


End file.
